Harry Potter and the Girl Who Lived
by Rookie14
Summary: After a spat with Ginny, Harry is sent on a mission to track down a rumored Time Turner. He ends up in catastrophic duel that destroys the time turner, and sends him spiraling into an alternative dimension. Now he must live among these people, and learn to quickly adapt as he's arrived in a world where Voldemort is still alive.Did he mention his parents were alive? POSTHogwarts
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Nov 2000**

Harry could say he was not having a good day. In fact he hadn't had a good day in a while. First came the harsh break up with his three year girlfriend Ginny, then the spat between him and his best mate he mention that his ex-girlfriend and best mate were siblings? Total hell. Followed by this mission he'd been assigned by the ministry. After completing two years of Auror training and being new to the field, you'd think they'd give Harry a simple case. How the hell did he end up in some intertwined plot to find a true time turner.

Now he was treading down a dark cave with the only thing illuminating him was the glow on the end of his wand. He moved around carefully making sure not to trigger any traps. He'd hate to end up like Moody, and have his leg blow up by stepping on an explosive rune. As he moved along the path. He begun to notice the cave to change in shape. No longer could he see the wall's around him have that rigid and uneven surface. All around the walls became smooth. That's when he came up to a dead end. The narrow path he'd been traveling down begun to shrink in size with every step. Until the entire path was gone. Harry frowned for a moment, and found it hard to believe the path would simply end just like that.

Looking around the path he took a sigh as he realized that there was only a few ways to truly find out if his path was a dead end or not. He lifted his wand, and cast _Finite Incantatem_. Harry stayed still, and watched as nothing happened. He supposed it was too simple for him to get past with a general counter curse. Taking a deeper breath he decided to cast another spell. This time take a big risk.

 _Bombarda._ cast Harry wordlessly, and watched as the path in front of him blasted forward revealing an enormous room. Harry had little time to inspect it as the cave around him began to come down. Harry reacted quickly by apparating into the room, and avoided the certain death of the caving cave. Harry had appeared in the center of the room, and instantly turned around towards the way he'd come in. To see the a rubble of rocks fall into the room. Harry glared as he realized that may have very well been his only exit. Ignoring the thought, he begun to venture around the room. The room was plain, and nothing but stone. He then twirled his wand, and Harry watched as the light on his wand shot off into a dark corner of the room. The light grew in size and soon the whole room was illuminated. Harry turned around to see that the room was just still very plain. Nevertheless, the walls around him weren't the natural rough surface of the cave. Harry could see that they were so smooth and polished that he could slightly see his only thing in the room was a glass cabinet on the other side of the room.

In the cabinet was the too familiar shape of an hourglass necklace. Harry took a deep breath as he realized all the rumours surrounding the village had been true. Harry had initially been sent to a magical village to investigate rumours of a British Ministry time turner. One that hadn't been destroyed by him years ago. The ministry only saw it fit that he'd recover the only one. In order to 'atone for his sins'. As the Unspeakables had put very bluntly. His mission had been only to gather intel, and nothing more. Instead, Harry managed not to gather intel on a British Ministry issued time turner, but a True Time Turner. Not one that would let you go back only five hours, but one that would allow person to travel indefinitely into time. Harry had been tempted to return to the Ministry, and report his findings. That was until he found out he wasn't the only one investigating this time turner. He'd noticed someone also asking the same questions as him. Someone else was investigating the timer turner, and had managed to get as much info as Harry. He had to act fast, and begun to use the intel he had gathered to find the time turner. He had sent an owl to the ministry, but that had only been five hours ago.

Looking down at the time turner it looked no different then the one he had seen Hermione have years ago. Instead that this time turner felt eerie. He could feel the magic radiate off the watch as if it was a hot fire. For a moment he caught himself staring at the time turner, and he was met with a transparent image of his mother standing in front of him. The image was from the point of view when he'd been a child looking through the narrow gaps of his crib. His mother's back was turned to him. That's when he saw someone tower over both of him. A green light surged the image. He quickly took a step back, and let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. The image disappeared.

It was as if the time turner was trying to get him to use it. Harry closed his eyes for a second, and calmed himself. He reopened his eyes, and moved forward. Harry opened the glass cabinet, and was surprised to see that there was no trick to it. It seemed that whomever placed this here thought that no one would ever find it. Harry was about to place the time turner in his pocket, when he heard an explosion to his far right.

Turning around he faced an adjacent spot to the entrance he'd entered. Then suddenly he heard a crackling sound, and a man appeared in the middle of the room. Harry's eyes widen in shock as he looked at too familiar weedy and stringy man. The man also seemed to recognize Harry as he stood tall. The tall-thin man looked at Harry gave him a smirk.

"If it isn't the great Harry Potter. Didn't fancy seeing see you here." replied the man who was dressed in a black robe. Harry quickly brought his wand up, and glared at the man before him.

"Theodore Nott, what the hell are you doing here?" demanded Harry as he pointed his wand at Theodore. Theodore snorted, and responded by waving his wand and shouting.

" _Diffindo!_ "

Harry instantly brought his wand up, and used a shield charm to deflect the curse. Nott did not stop as he followed with several stunners and curses. Harry effortlessly dodged, and blocked each spell. Then in between Nott's incantations, Harry conjured ropes and shot them at Nott. He briskly had Theodore tied down. Nott's wand fell to his side, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Now that we're finished with the little spat, tell me Theodore. What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

Nott growled as he struggled in the ropes, and growled at Harry, "Damn you! You fucking piece of shit gryffindor. Why is it you that must get in my way."

"Why are you looking for a time turner?" asked Harry again ignoring his former classmates rants.

"You pratt! You must be cocky now that you've become an auror huh? As expected from the fucking chosen one. Like bloody hell I'm gonna tell you why I want that time turner." 

Harry sighed, and turned back towards the glass cabinet. Not having fully inspected it. He then ushered, "Doesn't matter. I'll let the ministry take care of you."

Theodore continued to struggle, and growl as he tried to get out of the ropes. He quickly saw that there was no way to overpower the tight ropes. Instead, he stopped the struggle, and took a deep breath. He calmed himself before letting out a cackling laugh.

"However, I must admit Harry. You've gotten very strong. I guess that's what you get when you turn into a bookworm like that mudblood Granger." admitted Nott with a sadistic smile, "Spending all that time studying deeper into the arts of magic sure made you powerful, but at what price? Even the Weasley whore saw how much you've indulged into magic that she no longer wanted to be with you."

The last statement dug deep into Harry's skin, and his neck snapped back at Theodore. Only to see Nott cutting the rope with a spell. Wandless magic. He picked up his wand, and shouted, "You aren't the only one who got stronger, _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Harry only had to hear the first syllable of the word to instantly recognize the spell, and quickly summoned a large boulder from his earlier entrance. He managed to put it in front of him to block the killing curse. The curse obliterated the rock causing a rainfall of rock. The rocks fell over Harry, and knocked the time turner from Harry's hand to the side. Before he could summon the necklace back, Harry was forced to react to another one of Nott's attacks.

" _Confringo!_."

Harry's eyes widen at the stronger cruse, and quickly muttered, "Protego Duo." Only managing to deflect the curse to the side towards the time turner, and watched in horror as the spell caused the time turner to erupt in flames. Nothing good ever came from destroying a time turner. Harry had learned that the hard way in the Department of Mysteries. A small vortex erupted within the time turner. Harry's could feel the force slowly start to pull him in.

" _Reducto_."

Harry dodged the spell, but only edged himself closer to the timer turner. Nott was trying to push him closer to the vortex. He fired several other spells, but Harry stood his ground with his powerful shield charm. Then the instant a window of opportunity arouse Harry fired, _Manga Tonirus_.

A ray of crackling white light shot from Harry's wand, and slammed into Nott's shield. However unlike any other spells, the ray of power kept going and pressed hard against Nott. Electricity whipped around uncontrollably, and soon enough the spell tore apart Nott's mediocre shield, and send him flying across the room. His body repulsed erratically, before he was left motionless on the ground.

" _I need to get him out of here quick, before his body goes into cardiac arrest,"_ thought Harry as he saw the damage of his Lightning curse. A spell that had quickly become his favorite after the Disarming Spell for taking down enemies. However, the slightest fluctuation in control of the spell could make it deadly. Taking extreme mastery of the spell to effectively disable enemies in apposition of killing them.

He was about to move to get Nott, when the vortex behind him enlarged. Harry's gritted his teeth as he used all his willpower to resist the vortex. Yet Harry could do nothing as he was sent flying into the vortex.

 **LINE**

Harry could feel himself falling into a blue vortex of energy, and all round he could see nothing but blue and streaks of white. He felt himself fall endlessly, and at very high speeds. It reminded him of that time he'd fallen off his broom in his third year. All around he could see memories float around him.

"Mate you sure have spent a lot of time reading books. Don't tell me Hermione has created a horcrux, and put it inside your head."

"Not funny. It's just now that I don't have some maniac trying to kill me, I can finally focus on magic how I deem fit."

"I was just kidding, but you need to take it easy. We're all worried for you. I mean I understand the war had changed us, but it doesn't mean you need to waste all your time studying magic."

"Worried? I mean Hermione studies as much as me, and I don't see anyone saying anything to her."

"But she's Hermione." 

"So what? I'm Harry Potter. Who I am doesn't entitle to what I must do."

"Why the hell are you being so sensitive about this? We're just worried for you."

"I don't need you guys worrying for me. I'm fine."

"Go to hell."

The memory of Ron and Harry disappeared, and was replaced of one with him and Ginny.

"Harry, darling what's wrong?"

"Why are you telling all your family that there's something wrong with me."

"Bu-"

"I'm perfectly fine. I don't see why you have to involve Ron."

"No you're not! You've changed Harry. I understand that the war caused you a lot of pain, but it did to everyone. You need to open up, and talk about it. Please Harry let me help you. I can't stand seeing you suffer it breaks my heart."

"There's nothing wrong!"

"You're in denial, Harry James Potter! I'm at my limit. I've tried everything to help you out, but you keep denying me. It hurts every night for me to see you struggle in your bed at those endless nightmares. Unless you can open your eyes, and realize that you need to open up. Then we are no longer together."

The memory was cut short, and images of several people flashed before his eyes. However, his eyes remained fixated on the one of his former headmaster. His body was jerked around, and Harry watched as the tunnel he was traveling down intercepted with another tunnel, and he was pulled into a horizontal direction. Harry felt an immense amount of pressure in the back of his head before he passed body still traveling down the endless blue tunnel of energy.

 **LINE**

Harry could feel his body slowly wake up. He'd been like this for hours. Being aware that he was awake, but unable to open his eyes or move his body. It was as if something was keeping him from waking up. Now it was different. He could feel the blood flow through his veins, his muscles ache in pain, his heart beat faster with every sound, and out of nowhere he could hear everything around him.

"Albus, where did you find this kid?" exclaimed worn out feminine voice.

"Did you complete your report?"

Harry heard the woman sigh, as she knew the other man was not going to respond. However, Harry's thoughts were fixated on the fact the woman had called the man Albus.

"The man seems to be good health, but his magic is completely drained. It's why he has been put into this coma. While he may be in good health, his body is covered in scars. There's signs of the Cruciatus Curse being used on him. " the woman paused as she took a deep breath. Having been disturbed by that fact.

"I ran some further tests and was able to deduce that he is 20. Albus this boy is only 20, why the hell would someone have to use the Cruciatus Curse on a boy. I know that the era of you-know-who, and that time that followed wasn't pleasant. But these scars are years old. Why would anyone attack a child?"

The man was silent for a moment, and replied, "That isn't up for me to know Madam. Every scar has its secrets. Only the boy can tell you if he wishes."

The woman scolded the man, and then she continued, "Well, the only other noteworthy things I could find was the scar on his head. Which to me looks decades old, but for some reason his skin refuses to heal. It's a very odd scar, I've never seen anything like it."

"Interesting indeed. Thank you for taking good care of him, Madam Pomfrey." replied Albus.

Pomfrey sighed, and Harry listened as she walked out of the room. Harry nearly opened his eyes at the familiar sound off staircase opening. However, he didn't have to keep his act up for long, as the man in front of him said.

"Harry? We both you know you woke up when Madam walked in here."

Harry's eyes shot open, and he jumped back as his mouth hung open. Before him the dead walked again.

"H-Head-Headmaster?" stuttered Harry as he pushed himself to the other side of his bed, and away from the man in front of him. He looked exactly as he had when he died. His white beard hanging down to his chest, and wearing the same blue robes.

Dumbledore gave Harry a concerned look, and he shook his head, "Yes, but no."

Harry took a deep breath as he looked around the headmaster's office, and felt a sense of deja vu. Except this time he wasn't in a beautiful white place.

"Am I dead?"

"No, but I believe you aren't meant to exist here." replied Albus as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. Then he pulled out the broken Time Turner. Harry gasped as the events between him and Nott came rushing back into his heads. 

"No….NO! I'm in the past?"

The headmaster shook his head, "That's what I thought too initially, but after going through your stuff. I was able to come to the right conclusion."

Dumbledore pulled out a picture of Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and showed it to Harry. He then pulled out another picture, but instead it was a picture of Hermione, Ginny, and a black haired girl that Harry had never seen before.

"You see it was very odd to see a picture of Ms. Granger with a Weasley that was not Ms. Ginerva, and a boy she'd never talked to before in her life. As well I found a nametag on your shirt, Harry James Potter." commentated Dumbledore as he continued to pull out more of his things.

"You see Harry James Potter doesn't exist in this dimension."

"Dimension?"

"Yes, dimension. I believe that the destruction of this time turner might have sent you spiralling into this dimension."

Harry begun to sweat, and suddenly he felt his heartbeat increase. No fucking way. He

was in another dimension? No...no,no,no,no. No! What was he gonna do?

"I see you are shocked to appear here. Therefore it's safe to say you didn't mean to come here?" inquired Dumbledore as he eyed Harry.

Harry looked back, and stared into the unnerving calculating eye of his headmaster. Harry pinched his nose, and took a deep breath before shaking his head. Then he answered, "No, you see, I had come across a True Time Turner, but I wasn't the only one to find it. I got into a duel with someone who wanted it. He ended up destroying it. I-I don't remember much after that. Just me being sucked in by this vortex, and waking up here."

Dumbledore got up from the bed, and pondered for a moment. Looking at the time turner, "A true time turner?"

"Yeah, that was the story. As an Auror I was given the mission of investigating the rumors behind a lost time turner. But instead I ended up finding that. A true time turner."

"An Auror? I guess that explains the badge, but aren't you 20?"

"Been one since I've been 19."

"Oh really? In this world you typically have to undergo three years of training before an

Auror. Give or take must applicants aren't accepted until they're at least 19." stated Dumbledore as he looked back at Harry.

Harry smirked, and looked up at Dumbledore, "I guess that's what happens when you defeat a dark lord at the age of 17. Then spend all your time to increase your skill in magic."

Dumbledore dropped the locket, and his eyes widen in shock. "Voldemort?"

"The very same one."

Dumbledore remained silent, and he continued to eye Harry. That's when Harry decided to speak up, "What's the date?" 

"July 10, 1994."

Harry then took a deep breath, "Is he...still alive?"

"No, he was killed in an incident on Halloween in 1981, but I believe-," said Dumbledore as he was suddenly cut off by Harry.

"-he's not truly dead." finished Harry. The headmaster looked at Harry, and gave him a smile.

"I must say I was not expecting this. When you first appeared in my office, I was expecting the worse."

"Professor, magic is marvelous thing, but I must be honest myself. I never imagined myself to appear in a different dimension. It seems to be a dimension similar to one of my own. So I must ask, if Harry Potter doesn't exist, then who was the boy-who-lived?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, and responded, "I think it would be better if we took a seat up at my desk. There we can compare both our worlds, and see the differences. I would like access to your memories, not only to help my cause but yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes, because to be frank Harry. At the moment I have no idea how to send you back home."

 **LINE  
**

Harry was bored and depressed. Not a very good combination indeed. He was in Dumbledore's office as he had been restricted to being only in his office. Several days had passed since his arrival. Now he was just gazing out the window as he thought about how much his life had changed. According to Dumbledore there was no recorded history or information on dimensional travel. It could be possible to recreate the events that sent him here, but there could be an endless amount of dimensions he could end up in. In essence, it was like finding a needle in a haystack.

After coming to that gruesome reality, he and Dumbledore had come to compare their worlds. There had been some big changes between his world and this one. First, there was no boy-who-lived, but the girl-who-lived. Second, his parents were alive as they weren't home on the day of the attack. Instead James's elder and only sister was looking after her niece and cast the ancient spell. Thus dying in opposed to Lily Potter. Which allowed the Potter Family to have to more kids. Third, Sirius was never in Azkaban, instead Peter was rightfully caught. Only for Peter to escape like how Sirius had Harry's third year. In short. almost everything Harry could ever want was here. Almost. That's if Voldemort wasn't technically still alive because his Horcruxes were scattered around, and not exactly in the same situation that had occurred in his world.

When Harry had been explaining the horcruxes, and how Voldemort had gone on to make seven and an extra one by accident. Thus, also explaining the strange scar on his forehead, and how'd it been the accidental horcrux. That's where Dumbledore suspected another change from dimensions. In this world, the Potter girl had been scared by the rebounding of the killing curse, but it healed over time. He also explained to Harry that Tom had quite the obsession over the number thirteen. Thus, making him believe that he might of very well created 13 horcruxes, and explain why this world's Potter hadn't been made a horcrux. His soul couldn't be split anymore.

At that point Harry had asked the professor to leave the subject there. He instead opted to just give the headmasters some of his memories as he wished to not talk about the subject. As the thought of Voldemort having 13 horcruxes haunted him. The headmaster quickly agreed, and also decided to take a small break from the subject all together. He'd brought him up some food, and they chatted a bit. Steering away from the talk of their dimensions. Instead, Harry had been caught up in a talk over transfiguration. Harry talking about the wild theories he'd read in a book, and Dumbledore doing his best to point out the right and wrongs. For Harry it was some that made him happy. Spending time with the headmaster once again.

That's exactly why Harry was depressed. Why was fate so cruel to him? Wasn't it enough that he'd lost everyone, but be taunted with their image. Dumbledore had been no exception. Even though he'd warmed up to Harry, and been a good terms. It still didn't feel the same. It was depressing knowing that his Dumbledore was dead, and the one in front of him was a different man.

Harry continued to sulk as he stared out the window. He simply wasn't in the mood to do anything. As if he could do anything at all. His wand was snapped...again. Even though he could probably have Dumbledore use the elder wand to repair it, it wasn't possible if the fragments had been lost in the bloody vortex. His wand….destroyed again

That's when Dumbledore had returned, and Harry turned around to face the man. The headmaster threw him a small bag of coins followed by a bigger bag. Harry caught both bags, and asked, "Whats this?" 

"Harry, since you have no way of returning home I thought I would give you a job to pass the time." announced Dumbledore.

Harry sighed, "You see Headmaster I really have no intention of sitting around and organizing paperwork. So if this has to do anything with being an assistant of yours, you can count me out." 

Dumbledore gave a heart chuckle, and shrug his shoulders, "I guess some paperwork is involved."

"But I must disappoint you. I'm not planning on having you as a dear assistant." chimed Dumbledore, "Instead I shall make you a teacher here at Hogwarts."

Harry opened the bag to only be attacked by some spell. Harry was blinded for a moment, and suddenly his vision cleared. He looked up at Dumbledore as he gave him an amused look. He frowned not appreciating his antics, and then dug into the bag to pull out a teacher's robe. Harry rose his eyes up, and met the amused gaze of Dumbledore, "Really teaching?"

"Yes. Unlike your world our DADA teaching post was never jinxed by Voldemort, but ever since Ms. Potter started attending we've had a difficult time holding the post. However, I believe someone of your calibre could hold onto it."

"You want me to teach? But I'm only 20!" exclaimed Harry a bit nervous about teaching. If he had to teach that meant he would run into her….Lily Potter, Muggle Studies Professor.

The headmaster shook his head, "From what I saw from your memories you were able to effectively teach 5th years, material beyond their years. You also led several study sessions during Auror training to create the biggest and most successful class of Auror graduates."

Harry frowned knowing he had a point. He'd always been exceptionally good at the subject, and teaching it. Then his eyes narrowed, and looked at Dumbledore, "Bloody hell, you know exactly why I don't want the post. I know I'm good at teaching my favorite subject, but I don't-I can't."

"Lily Potter?" asked Dumbledore. Harry's eyes glazed up, and didn't respond. Dumbledore sighed, "That's even more reason to take the post. You need to understand that this people aren't….well your people. You'll run into people similar to your world here. People you saw die. You can't allow yourself to breakdown everytime you see someone."

"I know….but her? Anyone but her." replied Harry in a raspy voice. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes her. If you can keep your cool around her, anyone else will be but a breeze."

Harry sighed, and he nodded. He knew he was right. He fucking always was. Damn. He grudgingly accepted, "Alright fine. I'll teach your stupid class."

"I suppose this is my cover story?" asked Harry as he pulled out a folder from his bag. Dumbledore nodded, and Harry opened it. Revealing a Muggle Birth Certificate reading, _Harry Evans_. Harry's eyes widen, and he growled at Dumbledore, "Harry bloody Evans! Why not just tell them I'm their son from another dimension."

"Calm down, Harry it was done with a good reason." stated Dumbledore. Harry was pissed. How the hell could he calm down. He wanted as little interaction with his parents. But this would just call unwanted suspicion.

"What?"

"Evans is a very common muggle last name, and it would help explain the resemblance between you and your parents. As well, there is a registered Harry Evans in the muggle world that helps back up your claim. It wasn't as difficult to create a fake identity."

Harry paused for a moment, and pondered on the thought. Then he inquired, "Fake identity?" 

"Yes, with a lot of obliviating, and lot of fake documents I was able to nudge you into our world." answered Dumbledore as he summoned the folder to his hands. "Harry Evans was a 18 year old that passed away two years , he would be twenty like you. In the muggle world he was orphaned, and he died homeless on the street. However, I changed all that."

Dumbledore then placed a blue envelope with a blue 'G' on it. It reminded Harry of his letter to Hogwarts. Dumbledore continued, "Instead you received a letter from Italy's Gloria Academy of the Magically Talented in 1985. In which you attended until your fourth year."

"That's when I found you. In the terrible tragedy that occurred in 1989." explained Dumbledore as he pulled out a newspaper from the Daily Prophet. The headline read, "Gloria Academy Massacre". In which a group of Death Eaters attempted to show strength by attacking the prestigious academy, and slaughtering 95% of the students and all the teachers. Then burned the building to the ground.

"I falsificated fake papers to show that I became your legal guardian until you were of age. During those two years I'd come to personally tutor you, and prepare you for your NEWTs. I did this honor my old friend, the Headmaster of Gloria, and due to your reluctance to attend another Magical School." explained Dumbledore, and finally pulled out the last couple of documents in his folder, and handed them to Harry. An Apparition license,Side-Apparition License, Portkey creation License, and his NEWTs and OWLs. Harry was a bit shocked to see his actual results.

"How did you-?"

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he responded, "I saw your scores in your memory, and believed it only fair to give you the same scores. Now there's only one base to cover."

"What?" asked Harry a bit confused believing that this new identity was solid.

Dumbledore pointed at the bag in his hands, and then he watched as Fawkes glided across the room and landed on Harry's shoulder. "You're gonna take that gold to go buy yourself a wand, and replace the one you broke in our most recent practice duel."

"Huh?"

"Take him away Fawkes."

Harry felt all the air leave his lungs as he watched the Phoenix's flames engulf him. Nightmares flashed before his eyes as he remembered the Fiendfyre from the Room of Requirements. Yet, this fire felt hot but did not burn. He felt himself sucked into the fire similar to apparating, but not as rough. Then suddenly the fire disappeared, and he was standing in a alley that run up to Diagon Alley. Harry stumbled onto the ground, and he watched as Fawkes glided around him. Then burst into flames apparating back to Dumbledore.

He looked around the Alley, and he moved into the bustling street of Diagon Alley. Harry let out a smile at seeing how similar this place was to his. Some shops were moved around, but it looked almost identical. Harry smiled as he moved down the street, and towards the wand shop he'd visited 9 years ago. He was looking through the glass of a shop admiring some brooms, when he caught his own reflection.

Sure he looked a bit different by not wearing his usual muggle clothes, and instead wearing some robes that Dumbledore had lent him. No what made him shocked him was how different his face actually looked. No not any facial features had changed, but his hair...it wasn't unruly. Instead it been cut very short on the sides, and leaving the top of his hair hanging forward. Hiding his scar from view, and what surprised Harry the most was the absence of his glasses. His green eyes popped out even more than before.

"Bloody Hell."

 **FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW!  
NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE POSTED IN COUPLE OF DAYS. JUST TOUCHING IT UP!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry was rubbing his hair a bit saddened at losing his long untamed hair. It made him look a lot less like his….father. Harry had to admit that Dumbledore never missed a beat. Sure he still looked like James Potter, but the resemblance wasn't as clear. His green eyes popped out even more, and not even his hair could gather as much attention. But when had this happened?

Harry thought for a moment as he stared at the store's window, and kept looking at his reflection. Then his eyes widen as he remembered that disorientating feeling when he opened the bag. Yeah, it was definitely Dumbledore's doing. Harry sighed as he ran his fingers through the long hairs on the top of his hair that all fell neatly to the front of his phase. His long bangs hid his scar as well. Harry had to admit Dumbledore did him justice. He looked well...handsome.

Harry flushed at the thought of the cat calls he would get from girls. It was very embarrassing, and he was sure no other guy went through that. Only because every girl only wanted one thing, and that was to snog the chosen one. If they saw him now, he'd never be left alone. Nevertheless, Harry couldn't help but grin. As he looked around the crowd, he watched as people simply walked around. NOT bothering him at the slightest. Because in this dimension he wasn't….the boy who lived. The defeater of the Voldemort. The chosen one. He was just Harry.

Harry continued to walk down the street, and towards the wand shop peacefully. It was one of the only few perks that came along with not being of this dimension. Harry finally made it to the shop, and stepped inside. Harry was amazed to see that the shop was exactly the same as the one he'd stepped in when he was 11.

"Well, hello young man, and welcome to Ollivander's Wand Shop."

Harry was greeted by a white haired and skinny man. He wore a grey suit robe that did not quite match with his untamed white hair. He looked down at Harry, and offered him a smile. Harry smiled back, and was happy to see Garrick Ollivander. Even though he seemed a bit different, it was still nice to see the man.

"Have we met before? I don't ever recall giving you a wand." said Ollivander as he inspected Harry closely.

Harry shook his head, "No, my name's Harry Evans, and before this I'd been given a wand by a friend of mine. Unfortunately I broke my wand recently, and I'm in need of a new one. Dumbledore told me this would be the best place to a wand in all of Europe."

"You know Dumbledore?" asked the wand maker a bit surprised not really caring about the praise.

"Yeah, he's been teaching me magic for some time now." explained Harry before adding in, "Well actually he was the one who broke my wand in our most recent duel."

Ollivander looked very surprised, "Dumbledore has a student? Who would've guessed. I never imagined him personally taking a student. Hmm….and you dueled him? No wonder you were defeated after all he has no ordinary wand…."

Harry watched as Ollivander looked a bit nervous as he had caught himself saying to much. He coughed a bit, and quickly added, " Not to mention his ridiculous magic ability. Anywho, let's get you a wand. Maybe if you told me about your last wand it could speed up the process."

Harry was tempted to shout out the exact measurements of his wand, but it dawned upon him that describing a wand that Ollivander created would sound suspicious. Instead Harry decided to tweak it a bit, "11 inches Vinewood Phoenix Feather Core."

"Phoenix Feather core? Very rare core indeed." inquired Ollivander as he quickly moved to shelf. "And you said vinewood?"

Harry nodded a bit shyly not knowing if the lie would bring great consequences. Ollivander quickly returned with three boxes.

"If you were able to get chosen by a Phoenix Feather core then maybe a 12 inches, ash, Phoenix Feather Core is your calling."

Harry gave the wand a twirl, and surprisingly the wand didn't do frowned, and he handed him the second box.

"Vinewood, 14 inches, Dragon Heartstring core"

Nothing happened again. The man frowned a bit, and looked up at Harry. He eyed Harry for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. He watched as the man dashed into the back of the store, and come running back with an old dusty box. For a moment Harry was hoping it was his old wand, but then realized the wand had probably ended up with this world's Potter.

"If you were chosen by a Phoenix Core, then maybe you have a chance of being chosen by this wand."

The man brushed the dust off the box with his hand, and the opened the box. Revealing a Holly wand. For a moment Harry's eyes widen in shock not believing his luck. However, he quickly noticed a few details that differed from his original wand. For example this wand seemed a bit longer, and it wasn't the exact same shape as his old wand. It looked a bit different. Ollivander continued to talk, "This wand has been in my possession, since I opened my shop. One of the very first wands I created, but it's very particular when choosing its owner. It's a 13 inch Holly wand with a Thunderbird Tail Feather core. A very tricky wand to make, but a very powerful wand, nonetheless."

Harry placed the wand in his hand, and he felt the familiar rush through his veins as he had in his old wand. Harry was shocked to feel such a warmth in a wand that wasn't his original.

"Wow." exclaimed Ollivander as he truly not expected the wand to work. Harry gave off a grin. Well, that took care of one problem.

 **LINE**

Harry had returned to the Broom shop with the extra gold he had from buying his wand. Apparently Ollivander had been happy to give him the wand at a cheap price, since he'd longed to get rid of one of the first wands he'd first created. Glad that it'd finally chosen an owner. Now Harry was once again looking through the window, but instead eyeing a Firebolt through the window. Harry looked down at the money in his hand, and sighed. He was not gonna come nowhere close with a few galleons. This thing would cost thousands of galleons if not several hundred thousands. Harry pouted as he really wanted one, it was the equivalent of buying one of those fancy sports car in the muggle world.

"Now that's what you call a broom."

Harry didn't turn, but he felt the presence of a man standing next to him. Harry smiled, and nodded.

"I once rode on a Firebolt, and let me tell you the best broom I've ever ridden." exclaimed Harry with delight, "It's a shame I probably won't ever have enough money to buy one. Even if I did, they'll probably sell out."

"You don't say? Well if it's got you that hyped up, then I'm pretty sure it's the right broom for my daughter. I just hope my wife doesn't kill me first."

Harry let out a chuckle, and replied, "No kidding, I'm sure my mother would have thrown a fit. Wasting that much money on a broom? She'd skin me alive."

The man let out a laugh, and he chimed in, "That sounds a lot like my mom and wife."

"Well they do say people marry their mothers. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll ever find anyone as great as my mother-", Harry had finally turned around to face the man, and he choked on his words. As Harry looked up to the man next to him he was flabbergasted to see a very familiar dark haired man with circle glasses. Harry could feel a headache coming as he looked up to the eyes of his father.

"You say that now, but let me give you from advice from experience. You'll end up marrying the person you'll least expect. Trust me, if you don't ask my wife." wisely said James as he gave Harry a nod.

Harry took a deep breath, and replied, "O-okay."

"James Potter"

Harry watched as the James extended his hand with a big smile, and Harry hesitantly shook his hand. Harry couldn't resist, but smile back.

"Harry P-Evans. I mean Harry Evans!"

"Evans?"

Harry froze at the sight of his father quickly recognizing the last name.

" That's my wife's maiden name. You didn't happened to be related to Lily Evans." asked

James instantly. Harry cursed Dumbledore silently not caring how easy the identity was made.

"I have no idea. I'm a muggle born, and I was orphaned at a very young age. That's simply the name on my birth certificate. I have no idea if I do have any relatives." answered Harry too quickly, and he could see the doubt in James eyes. James frowned as he gave Harry a close look.

"You do have Lily's green eyes...but other than that you might as well be related to...me."

Harry had begun to sweat, and hoped to Merlin that his father couldn't possibly deduce that he could be related to him. However, James quickly dismissed the idea.

"But maybe you're like distant relatives!" thought up James, "You should meet my wife sometime. She'd be glad to figure this out. She's always had a thing for mysteries."

"I'm not too sure sir, Evans is a very common muggle last name." expressed Harry as calmly as he could as he tried to run away from the situation.

"It might be, but the fact that you both became wizards? There must be a connection!" concluded James.

"You must meet my wife."

Harry gulped not too eager to meet his mother, and was timely interrupted by the yelling of a little girl.

"DADDY!"

Harry was more than stunned to looked to the side, and see what he could only describe as the carbon copy of his mother. A little girl with dark red hair and brightest green eyes raced towards James. The little girl looked exactly like his mother had looked in Snape's memories. The girl moved happily with a glimmer in her eyes. James bent down to allow his daughter to jump into his arms. He then picked up the girl, and twirled her around. Harry smiled at the scene. A sad smile, but a smile nevertheless. He could feel an ounce of pain in his heart when he gazed upon the heartfelt reunion.

"DADDY! DADDY! I found you!" shouted the little girl with a toothy grin.

Harry watched as the girl poked her father's nose, and James wrinkled his nose at the action. Then said, "That you did, Prim. Now, where's your uncle Sirius?"

"I'm right here."

Harry bit his lip hard, and he could feel the blood trickle into his mouth. He had to use all his power just not to fall to his knees and cry. Standing before him was his godfather. The man who'd showed him the unconditional love that no one else had. Harry couldn't help but let his eyes get misty as he watched the man before him lecture the little girl.

"Look here Primrose, I can't have you running off. What will the other Aurors say about me if I can't keep track of a five year old."

"An Auror being bested by a five year old? I thought Aurors were suppose to be able to take down the toughest of dark wizards." spit out Harry trying not to stay too silent during the whole ordeal.

Sirius glanced over at Harry a bit surprised, and James let out a loud laugh. While little Prim looked at Harry, and gave him a big smile.

"You look like a lot like Daniel!" shouted the little girl as she pointed at Harry. The girl then looked over at James, "Daddy, who is he?"

"Harry Evans" responded Harry for himself, and then gave her the best smile he could manage. He saw the twinkle in Sirius eyes as he recognized his last name, but Harry tried his best to ignore it. Instead he answered the little girl.

"I don't know who this Daniel fella is, but I've never met him in my life. Maybe he got lucky, and got my good looks." teased Harry.

Prim nodded her head, and the innocently replied, "Well, Daniel's my 12 year old brother, and he's super pretty like a princess!And he says that he could snog any girl at Hogwarts because of his good looks. Tell me Harry. What is snogging?"

Harry's face flushed at the question not quite expecting it. However, he didn't have to answer as James looked down at Prim furious, "Daniel said what now?"

The little girl mouthed an 'oops', while Sirius let out a laugh. Then turned his attention to Harry, "That blasted child, he turned out perfect. I must say. Mr. Evans? I've never seen you before. You look a bit old to be a Hogwarts student, and even if you were I thought I would have heard of a fella like yourself."

Sirius then looked at James, and added, "I'm sure Lily would have mentioned it."

James then looked at Harry awaiting his answer, and Harry could feel himself shrink by their gazes. He cleared his throat, and quickly answered the question.

"I'm 20, and you probably never heard of me because I attended Gloria Academy and later was personally taught by Professor Dumbledore. Well more like he'll would pop around once a couple weeks to give me a ton of work."

"Gloria Academy? And taught by Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded at Sirius's suspicious tone. Harry could make out Sirius's stink eye, and felt a bit heartbroken. Yet, before he could continue he watched the little girl squirm from James's arms, and onto the floor. Then she moved over to the glass window, "Is that what we're buying Rose for her Birthday?"

"Absolutely not!"

Harry's throat went dry at the menacing shout. He'd never heard that voice in his life, but for some reason it send a shiver down his spine. He turned to look behind James and Sirius. A redheaded woman sprinted at James. She may have been carrying several bags, but that did not slow her down. Her long dark red hair flung around in the wind as she met eye to eye with her husband.

"You will not be buying our daughter a-a bloody death contraction!" nearly shouted Lily.

James pleaded with his wife, "But Dear this isn't just any broom. It's a Firebolt! The fastest broom ever created!"

"I don't care if the damn broom could cast spells, we aren't getting it!"

"But honey! Harry over here told me it's the best thing he'd ever ridden. He himself is itching to buy one."

Lily then looked over at Harry, and Harry felt himself quiver in his shoes. Lily then growled, "But he's a full grown man."

"Well, he's only 20." added SIrius trying to help his friend, but quickly stepped back when Lily sent him a nasty look.

"Well, I was only 13 when I rode the Firebolt."

Harry took a step back, and nearly hexed himself for opening his stupid mouth. He watched as James gave him a grateful smile that made his heart flutter a bit, but the gaze his mother gave him broke his heart. Even though Harry knew this wasn't his real mother, it hurt to see her look at him like that. He could feel a tear threatening to leave his eyes. Lily quickly looked away not quite interested in Harry, and glared back at James.

"I don't care if Merlin himself came down here and told me it was the safest broom on this earth. Let alone coming from a random bloke. She's not getting it. Period."

Ouch. Harry had to admit he never quite imagined his mother to be so...brutal. He'd always had this angelic version he thought of her, but he realized that all moms could be just as ferocious as Mrs. Weasley.

Sirius and James begun to argue with Lily how she didn't know what she was talking about. Never did they see the white bunny appear from around a corner. Harry rose an eyebrow at the odd animal, and couldn't believe to be seeing such an animal. In fact he only remembered seeing that animals in text books. Harry wasn't the only one to notice it. As Prime squealed, "A snow 'wabbit!"

Then on cue the rabbit turned the corner, and raced down the alley. Prim quickly followed after the rabbit, and Harry's felt his muscles tense and his head scream at him. All his instincts were telling him something was wrong. His very limited knowledge of snow hares told him that they didn't leave in this part of the world. He wasn't even sure if they were kept as familiars. Something was wrong. Without thinking twice he chased after the girl.

"Prim!" shouted Lily as she'd noticed them run off, and was hot on their trail.

Her shouts did not reach the girl as she was too busy chasing the cute little white bunny. Harry raced down the wide alley, and quickly cut the distance between him and Prim. Harry looked around and saw that the alley consisted of a few shops, but mostly houses. Harry quickly caught up to the girl, and he pulled her back from the bunny. He quickly pulled out his wand, and shot two blue spells at rabbit

The rabbit begun to transform into a humanoid shape, which had confirmed Harry's hunch. Very quickly the the rabbit transformed into a blue eyed blond man that Harry recognized. Harry's eyes widen, and he muttered, "Thorfinn Rowle?"

The man turned around, and scowled at Harry before getting up and pulling out his wand. Harry didn't hesitate to hit him with a disarming spell, and sent him flying across the alley. He landed in front of a door where two men walked out of. Harry's eye twitched for a moment, and ended into a very scornful glare.A black haired man with a beard, and a grey haired man with a very animalistic look walked out of the instantly recognized the two Death Eaters who'd caused him a lot of trouble in his world. Antonin Dolohov and Fenrir Greyback were a pair of very skilled Death Eaters. Harry grabbed Prim, and quickly put the child behind him.

He glanced back to see his parents and Sirius frantically shooting spells at some barrier

that been erected. He glanced back at the trio of death eaters, and kept his wand pointed at them. That's when the black bearded man let out a disappointed look at Rowle, "You bloody idiot how difficult was it to lure the child here? You're lucky we managed to set up the barrier before anyone else could interfere."

Rowle scolded as he got up from his feet, and glared back at Dolohov. Dolohov ignored him, and looked back at Harry, "Hm, and who are you?"

Harry didn't answer, and instead kept his wand pointed at the three. He'd tried apparating but he'd realized they probably set up a an anti-apparition jinx alongside the barrier. For the moment there was no escape.

"It doesn't matter. Just know that I'm not in the mood to kill you. Just hand over the girl, and we'll be on our merry way." offered Dolohov. However, the werewolf wasn't having any of it as he flashed his teeth.

"Maybe not you, but this boy looks like he'll make a nice werewolf alongside the girl." exclaimed Fenrir quite happy of continuing his long life mission of creating werewolves. Harry could feel the girl's grip on his leg tighten, when the man wolf looked down at the girl.

"I don-don't wanna!" choked Prim.

"You don't really have a choice little Potter girl." barked Greyback as he stepped forward. Only for Harry to send a stunning spell at his feet.

"You aren't taking anyone." boldly stated Harry as he narrowed his eyes at the three. He watched as Dolohov and Greyback pulled out their wands, and Rowle inched forward to grab his. Harry looked down at the wand, and then made his decision.

" _Avio_!" shouted Harry as he conjured dozens of birds flew forward keeping Harry hidden from their view. Rowle took the opportunity to rush for his wand, while Greyback and Dolohov looked at the scene with a bit of confusion. Not expecting such a ridiculous spell. However, what Harry really gained with this was time.

"Is this kid for real?" shouted Greyback as he slapped one of the birds away.

Dolohov shot around several spells, while he growled, "Bloody Amateurs."

He quickly peered over his shoulder towards a house decorated with several small stone toy soldiers. Harry apologized to the girl behind him mentally, and then hit her with a stunning spell. Sending her flying across the alley, and landing right next to the statues. Harry flicked his wand, and shouted, " _Piertotum Locomotor!_ "

Probably one of the toughest spells Harry ever had to learn, he watched as his hard work payed off and the small toy soldiers came to life. They bounced from their spot, and surrounded Prim. Ten stone soldiers stood around Prim protectively who was unconscious from the earlier spell.

" _Engorgio"_ muttered Harry, and the statues went from their cat size to that of a full human. Harry didn't get a chance to admire his not so original idea, when from the corner of his eye he watched a purple spell come towards him. Harry only managed to activate his most powerful shield charm to block the spell.

Harry looked forward, and watched as the three death eaters looked at him furiously. All around lay dead birds on the ground, and the death eaters were not amused. Yet, Dolohov looked at Harry with surprise as he'd watched him perform the very high level charm.

"Greyback, Rowle we will go with the usual." uttered Dolohov as he moved into an attacking position. Greyback looked at Dolohov with surprise, while Rowle also moved into an offensive position.

"You want to go with the usual against…. A bloody kid?" countered Greyback, "I can take him myself, I don't need to scoop this low to take on a wet behind the ears kid."

"I said we'll go with the usual." ordered Dolohov, but Greyback didn't get a chance to refute as Harry began his own attack.

 _"Stupefy. Reducto. Confringo. Reducto. Lacerate. . Diffindo!"_ Harry shot all his spells in a quick session catching the three off guard, and forcing them onto the defensive.

Harry had little luck as he saw Greyback saving the three with his incredible defensive work.

Dolohov quickly returned the favor by shooting of his own spells, and Rowle followed with his own. Forcing Harry to activate his shield charm, and quickly move to dodge the ones he couldn't stop. Harry quickly shot spells back whenever Dolohov or Rowle hesitated, but he had a difficult time landing anything as Greyback merely stayed back defending.

Harry bit his lip as he realized that if he wanted a chance at coming out of this duel alive, he would need take a more tactical approach. He eyed Greyback, and settled on taking out him was the first priority. Harry looked around the alley, and noticed that it was very plain. Harry then looked up at the balcony above Greyback, and decided to give it a go.

" _Magna Tonirus!"_

Electricity shot from Harry's wand, and struck the balcony with a lot of force making it fall

On Greyback. Greyback quickly reacted by casting Arresto Momentum, and then casting a levitating spell to stop the objects. However Harry had been expecting this, and shot off another spell at Greyback's feet.

" _Deprimo!"_

A powerful gust of wind surged at the ground, and caused the earth to crumble downwards. Making Greyback fall on his knees. Harry shot a countercurse at the rubble, and the remains of the balcony fall on Greyback with full force. Knocking the werewolf out.

Harry side stepped to the side, but not quick enough to dodge a cutting curse that cut

deeply into his thigh. Harry looked up at Rowle, who'd cast the curse, and Harry quickly cast a shield charm to stop the curse coming from Dolohov. Harry then flicked his wrist, and cast Conjunctivitis curse at Rowle effectively hindering his vision. Harry blocked Dolohov's next spell, and quickly sent a disarming spell at Rowle. Rowle went flying through a shop window, while Harry caught his wand and pocketed it.

Harry turned to face Dolohov, and Dolohov gave him a praising look.

"So young, and yet so powerful." admitted Dolohov as he moved carefully around Harry. Harry didn't respond, and just kept his sole attention on him. Now it was just one on one. Dolhov fired first with his signature purple spell. Harry blocked it, and quickly retaliated. Dolohov and Harry exchanged dozens of spells in a matter of seconds, and their spell work can only be described as a blur to those around them.

Harry could feel himself tired as the rapid fire battle continued, and he could see Dolohov slow down as well. However, neither quit as knowing that the first to run out of gas would be the one to lose. The onslaught continued for what felt like hours, but it all ended when Harry and Dolohov stopped for a brief second. Then both firing their signature spells simultaneously.

Harry's red disarming spell met Dolohov's mysterious purple spell. Thus both spells

connected, and the both wizards entered a battle of will. A ray of red light from Harry's spell was connected with a ray of purple light from Dolohov's wand. Harry could see his spell slowly gain ground, and was inching closer towards Dolohov. Harry could see Dolohov's worried face, but suddenly he watched a grin appear on his face. Harry looked around a bit confused, but it was the sound of a voice that made Harry's heart drop.

"Mommy? Daddy?" cried out Prim from behind Harry. Harry gritted his teeth as he dared look back, and noticed that only four statues remained from the onslaught of spells cast Harry's way. He watched as the little girl stood up as the stunning spell had seemed to wear off. She then looked at Harry, and her lip began to quiver.

"Harry?" muttered the little girl in relief, and Harry's eyes widen as she begun to move

towards him.

"Stay back!" shouted Harry, he watched as a flicker of purple flames shot forward, and the girl instinctively stepped back. Harry turned around to see Dolohov flickering his wand causing portions of his spell to shoot to the side. Harry growled at the man's cheap trick, and he was about to break the connection, when he watched from the corner of his eye Rowle appear from the shop. With another wand in his hand. Harry looked at him in confusion as he felt the man's wand in his pocket, but then Harry realized that he'd blasted him through an antique shop.

Harry watched in horror as the man shot a spell at Prim. Harry moved fast. Faster than he'd ever had in his life. Harry redirected both his and Dolohov's spells toward Rowle knocking him back into the shop, and with his free hand he wandlessly cast _Descendo_ on Prim. Forcing her to fall face first to the ground. The spell barely missed her, and Harry turned around just on time to see a bright green light leave Dolohov's wand.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

Years of experince of facing Voldemort and Auror training kicked in, and Harry casted the most unimaginable spell for the situation. Harry fell backwards as he cast his spell.

 _"Papilo!"_

Hundreds of butterflies exploded from Harry's wand, and intercepted the deadly curse. Three fourths of the butterflies stopped moving instantly, and before the butterflies could even hit the ground a bolt of lightning left Harry's wand.

The bolt of light blew away all the butterflies, and hit Dolohov at blinding speeds causing the man to go flying 30 feet in the opposite direction. The man's body rolled a round for moment before it lay on the ground unmoving. Harry finally let out a deep breath as he'd realized he managed to avoid the fate of the killing curse yet again. Harry stood up, and turned around to looked at Prim.

The little red head looked up at Harry in awe, and couldn't believe what she'd just seen. Harry moved towards her, and watched as the little girl's eyes begun to water.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry unconfidently not sure how to go on with the situation. His only experience with little kids had been his godson Teddy. Harry sighed as the thought of his godson made his heart hurt even more as he looked at the terrified girl. Harry stopped moving towards the girl believing that maybe his power had scared the girl. Then the girl launched herself at Harry, and Harry stood there frozen not expecting the reaction.

Without thinking about it Harry bent down, and let the girl tackle him. She hugged Harry ferociously, and tears streamed down her eyes. Harry didn't say anything as he let the terrified girl weep in his arms.

Harry looked up ahead of him, and watched as several wizards lay outside the barrier. Shooting spells trying to break it down. That's when Harry froze. The barrier was still active. He looked around until he met the eyes of Lily. His eyes widen in realization as his mother pointed and moved around vigorously.

Harry only had enough time to toss the young Potter away from him as he felt himself launched right after her. He flipped forward dropping his wand, and landed hard on his back. He let out a loud grunt as the air was knocked out him. He looked behind him while on his back, and he watched as Greyback walked up to him with blood dripping from his temple.

"You bloody brat! No wonder Dolohov wanted to go full out against you. You're…powerful." admitted the Werewolf with a smirk on his face.

Then he pointed his wand at Harry, and shouted, " _Crucio!"_

Harry tried not to yell, but he couldn't help it as pain filled every single pore in his body. He struggled around, and moved frantically as so much pain ran through his body. He let out moans of pain, and went on for a good minute before it stopped. Drool ran down Harry's chin as his vision had blurred, and he was having trouble seeing. His blurred sight settled on his wand, and Harry extended his hand to get it.

"But I'm not gonna let any brat injure me, and get away scotch free." growled Greyback as he kicked Harry's wand away. Then he marched over Harry, and stomped right on the cut on his thigh.

Harry howled in pain, as he hadn't quite recovered from the Cruciatus Curse. His injury only added to his suffering. Harry tried to push the man's foot off his leg, but he couldn't muster any strength. He could only hold onto his leg as he tried to push his leg off.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Both Harry's and Greyback looked over to see a furious five year old. Harry might of admitted to it being cute if not how dangerous the situation had been. That's when Harry could feel the air around them thicken. Then all at once Harry watched as several shards of glass rose around them, and suddenly flung themselves at Greyback.

Greyback managed to counter the burst of underage magic, and stopped all the shards in mid air. All except for one that managed to slip by, and cut the werewolf on the cheek. Fenrir growled and with the flick of the wand pulled the girl towards him. Prim screeched as the werewolf held her in one arm.

"Didn't you hear?I don't let little brats get away with what they want." scolded Greyback as he held the girl at arms length. Tears ran down Prim's face, but she glared at the man. All the while Harry stretched out his hand in the direction of his wand.

"I-I don't listen to meanies!" shot out Prim.

The werewolf chuckled to himself, before saying, "Who cares what bloody Voldemort wants? I'm going to infect you right now."

Fenrir snarled and opened his mouth to bite the girl, that's when Harry, with an incredible showing of wandless magic, summoned his wand back. While still on his back he looked up to face Greyback. For a fraction of a second the scene in front of Harry froze. Anger filled his veins at remembering who exactly Greyback was and what he'd done to Remus to what he was about to do to little Prim.

" _Sectumsempra_!"

Harry shot the very lethal curse at Greyback, and watched as it slit his throat open. He instantly dropped the girl, and grabbed onto his neck. Harry quickly followed up with a stunning spell, and sent him flying into the opposite direction. Harry pulled himself onto his knees, and kept his wand pointed at Greyback's convulsing body. Harry watched as the man struggled for a moment before he finally stopped.

Harry looked up and watched as the barrier around him slowly begun to disintegrate from the top down. Harry glanced back over at Prim who looked at him in confusion. Not to sure what exactly had happened. Her five year old mind not quite understanding that Harry had just killed the Werewolf. Prim then got up from her seated position, and moved towards Harry. Hugging him, and asking him.

"You okay?"

Harry chuckled painfully as he hugged the girl back, "Of course sweetheart."

"Sure?"

Harry pushed the girl away for a moment, and watched as the girl looked at him with worry. Harry stared into her green eyes, and could see the scars that would be left behind. He felt his blood boil once again realizing that in this world Voldemort was just as bad as in his. That his followers caused just as much suffering and chaos.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you wouldn't stop crying, and my daddy told me that grown ups don't ever cry." answered Prim, "So that man must of been hurting you a lot."

Harry gave the girl a reassuring smile, and he replied, "But I'm fine now. All thanks to you saving me."

Prim finally let out a smile at the praise, and before she could say anything. Harry watched as Lily and James came running towards them. Followed closely behind by Sirius, a few Aurors, his mini-me, and the black haired girl he'd seen in Dumbledore's picture.

Lily quickly picked up the Prim, and held her daughter tightly as she fell to her knees. Tears streaming down the woman's. James followed close behind and he hugged both his wife and child.

"My beautiful Primrose. Thank Merlin you're alright." sobbed Lily as she clutched tightly to the girl.

Harry's view of the family was quickly blocked as Sirius crouched in front of him, and quickly examined the wound on his leg. Harry watched as the four Aurors rushed to check the Death Eaters, while the boy and girl stood looking over Lily, Prim, and James.

"That's gonna leave a bloody scar, but I guess that's a good price to pay if you only come out with that." muttered Sirius as he looked up at Harry.

"I guess that's one more story to tell my kids one day." joked Harry as he looked down at his right thigh. Sirius looked up at Harry a bit bewildered, and then let out a chuckle himself.

"One bloody hell of a story alright mate." chimed in Sirius as he gave preliminary treatment to the leg , "I honestly thought you were good as dead when those three stepped out. Yet...you...defeated them all."

Harry blushed a little at the praise, and he watched as Sirius stopped his spell. Sirius gave him a smug look.

"If Dumbledore's teaching you no wonder you're so bloody brilliant."

Harry was about to reply, when the boy and girl from before stepped next to Harry. The boy looked a lot like Harry did his 2nd year with the long untamed hair and glasses, but instead had brown eyes. The girl had long straight black hair that reached down her back, and glasses that covered her bright green eyes. Her skin was much paler than the boy's, but she was defiantly related to the boy.

"Bloody Brilliant?" gaped the boy, " That doesn't even cover half of it Uncle Sirius. Did you see that lightning spell? I didn't even know wizards could shoot a bloody lightning bolt!."

The boy inched forward towards Harry, and gave him a crazy smile before asking him, "Teach me!"

The girl pulled back the boy as she rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Daniel, leave the poor man alone. He doesn't need your babbling."

"Shut up, Rose! I wasn't asking you." snapped Daniel as he glared at his sister. Not appreciating that she was getting in the way of a possible new spell.

Rose glared at her brother, and pushed him to the side before facing Harry.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Woah! Whats with this integration?" asked Sirius as he pushed back the two teens. Rose not quite happy with Sirius as she was very curious about Harry.

Daniel moaned, "But I only want to learn the cool lightning spell."

"Daniel Charles Potter! Shut it right now or you won't be going to the Quidditch World Cup this year!" threatened Lily as she moved towards them with Prim in her arms, and James by her side.

Harry looked up at his mother this time not feeling as emotional as before. As the duel before him had forced him to clear his head, and now he finally took a good look at his mother. Harry had to admit. Lily Potter was beautiful even when she was angry. Harry met his mother's eyes, but this time he did not fret. As all the fear had been driven from him with that last Cruciatus Curse. That's when Harry felt his heart skip a beat, followed by a weird pulse run through his body.

His body felt rigid, and he completely lost control of his body. Harry slumped back onto his back, and hit the ground. His vision blurred, and all he could hear was a scream as his body twitched uncontrollably. He looked in the direction of the scream, and all he saw was a blue light come his way before everything went dark.

 **FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW!**

 **As for a pairing, I really haven't decided if I'm even doing one. My thing on Harry pairings is kind of unexplored. I like the Ginny/Harry canon pairing, but I honestly would of rather enjoyed Harry/Hermione or Harry/Luna. I liked the chemistry between those characters more than Ginny/Harry, but I don't absolutely hate the pairing. After all it is canon. But I obviously can't use any of the characters because Harry's like 6 years older in this time frame. Anywho, I haven't decided on a pairing, if I do it'll probably be an OC pairing. I like Harry/Mugglegirl pairing a lot, and might consider that. My absolute favorite story being Grow Young with Me by Taliesin19** **.** **Like it's...fucking good. Check it out if you haven't because I don't ever give out shoutouts to other stories, but this is my favorite romance story on Fanfiction. Really off topic now, but leave a review on what you think I should do on pairings, or should I blow it off and just focus on the story. Give me your thoughts. See you next week!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily moved frantically behind her daughter and the man that was following her. She looked ahead, and watched as Prim was chasing some type of bunny. Why the hell did her daughter have to have such a fascination for those damn things? Ever since she was little she would chase them into the woods,and it was cute. But this was different. Now she was being chased by some random stranger. She'd told James to be careful around the people he didn't know, and now it seemed like that man was gonna do something to his daughter. Lily pulled out her wand, and aimed her sights for the man. The man finally caught up to Prim.

" _Stup-"_

Lily slammed into an invisible wall, and stumbled backwards. She was caught by James and Sirius who'd been running behind her. Even when she was falling her sights remained on Harry and Prim. Lily watched as Harry shot a blue spell at the bunny, and it quickly transformed into a man.

Lily's head begun to spin as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She didn't realize what was happening until she watched Harry hit the blond man with a red spell. The blond man was launched back as he dropped his wand. He landed near a door, and two men stepped out from the shop.

"Bloody Hell...," whispered Sirius as his eyes widen in horror. His eyes darken, and he let go of Lily before pulling out his own wand. Lily could feel James's hands shake as he held onto her, and she looked up to see the terror and desperation in his eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me..." stammered James as he looked at the two men who'd appear. Lily looked back at the scene in front of her, and it suddenly dawned upon her that Harry meant no harm to her daughter. It seemed more like he was trying to protect Prim from those three men in front him. Lily's eyes widen in shock as she recognized the two men who walked out of the shop….Fenrir Greyback and Antonin Dolohov. Two powerful Death Eaters who'd managed to elude Aurors after the fall of he-who-shall-not-be-named.

Sirius frantically shouted, "James we need to get in there before the kid gets himself slaughtered!"

Lily didn't wait for Sirius's invitation, when she too started firing several spells at the to find a counter-curse to bring it down, or a weakness for them to exploit. Then the duel in front of her came alive. Harry shot out a bunch of birds from his wand. He then turned around, and hit Prim with a blue colored spell. Sending her flying backwards.

"That coward!" hollered Sirius as he watched Prim land on the ground with a thud. Lily couldn't help, but think the same thoughts as maybe the boy had given up Prim. Harry flicked his wand, and the three watched as the statues around Prim came alive. They dropped protectively in front of her, and then grew in size. Lily's mouth dropped at the display of magic, and uttered, "Piertotum Locomotor?"

"Piera what?" asked Sirius in confusion as he looked at Lily. That's when James shot off a bunch of colored spells into the sky, and he responded, "It's a very powerful charm and high level of transfiguration that brings statues to life, and make due whatever the caster wants."

Lily nodded as she watched Harry begun to duel it out with the three Death Eaters. Lily had only been 18 when she joined the order, but even then she wasn't capable of taking on three highly skilled Death Eaters. This kid however….he was not only keeping up with them, he was challenging them. Stunned at the level of magic that the young man was showcasing. She then admitted, "I didn't even learn the spell until I begun training to one day take over Professor Flitwick's position of teaching Charms. Even with all my experience…..it took me years to master."

"He did say he was taught by Dumbledore, but I've never heard mention of him" stated James as he moved his attention to the barrier, "But that's the least of our problems at the moment."

"Mom! Dad!" came two voices from behind. Lily turned around to see her two other children run up to her. The eldest daughter with the long beautiful black hair and green eyes, and their only son that looked a lot like James. Rosie quickly ran up to Lily, and Daniel followed right next to her.

"What's going on? We saw Dad's auror signal, and-"

Rosie cut herself off when the crackling of lightning brought her attention to the epic duel in front of her. She watched as a young dark haired man shoot a bolt of lightning at a balcony above a big hairy brute of a man. The balcony crumbled by the power of the lightning, and fell downwards on the man. The man effortlessly managed to stop the rubble in mid air.

Lily looked over at Harry, and watched him block a spell before casting another one. This time he twirled his wand, and blur could be seen underneath the other man's feet. The ground underneath him sunk down, and he tripped onto his knees. The rubble floating above stopped floating, and crashed down on the man.

"He took one down!" exclaimed Sirius.

Lily took a sharp breath as she watched the blond man finally land a spell on Harry's thigh. Blood gushed out of his leg, but Harry didn't slow down as he fired another spell. Hitting the blond man, and causing him to grab his eyes in pain. Then Harry hit him with a very bright red spell, and sent him flying into a shop.

"Now it's one on one," commentated Lily as she'd stopped her spell work to watch the duel in front of her. Like the rest around her, she'd been immersed by the rare level of duel occurring in front of her.

James gulped, "Yeah, but now he has to face Antonin Dolohov. One of the most powerful Death Eaters that'd ever served you-know-who."

"He could probably take me and James at the same time, and give us one hell of a fight," added Sirius. Realizing that the boy's battle had only 's attention was brought back to her youngest daughter.

"Prim?" exclaimed Rosie as she looked at her youngest sister standing near some statues. Rosie clamped her hand over her mouth, and Lily could see the guilt in Rosie's face.

"It's not your fault Rosie." reassured James as he put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. Lily met James eyes, and knew that James had also come to realize Rosie's conclusion of the situation.

"Bloody Hell." exclaimed Daniel as he watched Harry and Dolohov exchange spells like it was nothing. Lily was tempted to give her only son a good tongue lashing for his language, but at the moment she was too concerned about her youngest. After all she couldn't blame her son for being amazed by the high level of magic on display. Harry and Antonin were exchanging spells like they were having a food fight in a buffet. In fact all you could really make up was a blur of their wands, and the explosion of colors all around them.

Lily gasped when she noticed a couple of stray spells get past Harry, and towards Prim. The statues moved quickly to protect her, but destruction of the spells continued to reduce the number of statues. Lily's face dropped as she only counted 4 of the 10 statues left.

Then the onslaught of spells stopped at once. For a moment the whole world stopped, before it was brought back to life by the two wizards casting their spells. A bright red light shot out of Harry's wand, and a bright purple light shot out of Dolohov's wand. The two jets of lights collided causing them to connect. A battle of will had insued.

Lily had only seen this occur in the First Wizarding War, and had come to learn that it only ever occurred when two high level wizards cast a powerful spell at the exact same time. Other than that it was a very rare occurrence, and it came down to coincidental timing. If the duel had taught her anything, it was that it was more than likely the former.

"Mom! Prim's waking up!"

Lily's head snapped towards Prim, and she watched as the youngest Potter was getting to her feet. Prim stared up at the statues for a moment, before her gaze was set on Harry and Dolohov's duel.

"Auror Potter and Auror Black!" came a voice from behind, and soon a team of Aurors had arrived on the scene. James quickly shouted out orders, and Lily watched as the Aurors each begun to fire a purple spell at the ward. Apparently James had figured out how to take out the barrier, but it would take time.

"PRIM!" shouted Rosie

Lily frantically looked back towards the battle. Only to see Prim running towards Harry. Away from the safety of the blond man from before emerged from the store with his wand in hand. The man flicked his wrist, and a spell shot out of his wand. Lily could only watch in silence as the man shot a spell at Prim, but from the corner of her eye she saw Harry wave his free hand. Prim fell to the ground, and barely ducked underneath the spell.

A green light stopped everyone in their tracks, even the Aurors had stopped casting their spell. They all looked towards the green light to see Harry miraculously stop the spell by conjuring a flock of butterflies that killed nearly all of them just as quickly as they were conjured. This time a bright white light caught their attention, as a lightning bolt left Harry's wand killing the remaining of the conjured butterflies and hit Dolohov in the chest. The man was sent flying backwards where he landed and didn't move.

Daniel cheered, and all the adults let out a sigh of relief. The aurors restarted their spells, and went back to work on bringing down the barrier. Lily kept her eyes glued on her daughter as she embraced Harry in a hug. It was over. Yet it wasn't.

Lily could feel a chill go down her spine as she watched Greyback emerge from behind the rubble. Some blood poured down the side of his head, and evil snarl appeared on his face.

"HARRY!" Lily shouted and frantically moved trying to get his attention. She finally met his eye, and she could see it dawn in his eyes. He quickly pulled Prim away from him, and tossed her away from him. Then an explosion sent him somersaulting after her.

The Aurors had all stopped their spell as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. What had seemed like a victory had quickly turned into a nightmare. Lily flinched as she saw Greyback stand over Harry. Then hit him with a dark red spell. Harry convulsed frantically in pain, and he could see his the veins pop out all over his body. Lily didn't have to hear the incantation to know what spell was being cast. That's when Prim decided to get back up.

Lily dropped to her knees, and could feel all her strength leave her body. She didn't utter a word as the scene in front of her unfolded. Prim had gotten back up, and gotten the werewolf's attention. Prim yelled at him before a burst of underage magic erupted. Shards of glasses were launched at the man, and she'd managed to infuriated the hairy man. Greyback stepped away from Harry. He then summoned Prim to his outstretched hand. Lily could feel the blood drain from her face as she knew what was coming next.

Tears ran down her face as she silently watched the man snarl his teeth, and open his mouth wide. It was like the world had gone quiet. She could no longer hear her husband yell curses at Greyback, nor could she her the frantic cries of her two other children. All she could hear was her heart snap in two at the idea of what was going to occur.

Then Lily blinked, and the world returned to it's normal state when Greyback let go of Prim. Prim collapsed to the ground as Fenrir held both his hand up to his throat. Were blood seeped through his fingers. Suddenly he was hit with a bright blue light sending him flying away from Prim. Lily looked to the side to see Harry on his knees, and his wand in his outstretched hand.

"That was too close," gasped Sirius from Lily's side. The barrier in front of them begun to disintegrate. Lily watched as the barrier was now a hint of blue, and it was slowly coming down from top to bottom.

The moment the barrier came completely down, Lily rushed forward and ran towards her daughter. She crossed the space like a mad sprinter in the Olympics. Without a word she scooped her up, and hugged her tightly as she fell back onto her knees. She held onto her baby girl tightly afraid she may disappear if she didn't. Prim hugged her mother back, and suddenly James was also hugging the both of them.

"My beautiful Primrose. Thank Merlin you alright." sobbed Lily. She then let go of Prim, and set her right in front of her. Lily whipped some of the blood that been sprayed on her. Then James was the one to ask.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Prim nodded, "I'm okay Daddy, but Harry…."

Lily looked over at Harry, and saw that Sirius was attending him. Lily looked over at Prim, and could see tears run down her eyes. What exactly had her daughter's seen?

"Daddy, he wouldn't stop crying in pain. And you told me big kids don't cry! He just kept yelling, and crying." rambled Prim as she looked at her father. Absolutely livid that she'd been lied to. James didn't respond not sure how to go about answering her questions. He looked at Lily for an answer, but she was just as lost about explaining what the cruciatus curse was without scaring her daughter.

"Don't worry about that Prim. He's fine now. Here let's ask him how's feeling. I'm sure he'll tell you he's perfectly fine." answered James at last, and Lily scooped her back up. However, Prim pouted and she looked away from both of them. Lily picked up her daughter, and brought her towards Harry. Hoping that the stranger would calm her. She then walked onto the scene of her only son pestering the man for his lightning spell.

"But I only want to learn the cool lightning spell!"

"Daniel Charles Potter! Shut it right now or you won't be going to the Quidditch World Cup this year." threatened Lily feeling ashamed of her son not understanding the severity of the situation, and to be acting like such a child. Daniel merely shot her a dirty look, but Lily ignored it. She finally took a good look at Harry, as she'd not been paying much attention to him earlier. That's when she nearly dropped Prim. Her eyes widen as she looked at what was a carbon copy of….her father. The bright green eyes, the black hair, fair skin, but above all the harden gaze in his eyes. Lily's father had been a WWII vet, and she could always remember that harden soulless look he would sometimes give.

She was about to speak when Harry fell back, and began to convulse erratically. Lily could only gasp as she watched the boy twitch uncontrollably, and that's when she heard Prim yell, "Harry!"

A blue spell hit Harry right in the chest, and he stopped moving all at once. Footsteps approached from behind, and Lily was stunned to be in the presence of the stood up from his position, and James followed him. Dumbledore walked towards them with his Phoenix perched on his shoulder.

"It's nice to see you and Mr. Potter, but it's such a shame for us to meet under such terrible circumstances." exclaimed Dumbledore as he moved towards Harry with his wand pulled out. Prim managed to pull herself away from her mother, and she stood above Harry's body. Her arms extended out.

"Leave Harry alone!"

Dumbledore stopped in his tracks, and raised an eyebrow at the little red haired girl. Lily watched as Dumbledore gave his youngest a smile before saying, "Do not fret Ms. Little Potter, as I mean no harm to Mr. Evans. I've come to collect him."

"Albus, what are you doi-doing here?" stumbled James as he looked up at the headmaster as he hardly saw him outside the school.

Dumbledore gave him a reassuring smile, and pointed at the red phoenix. Fawkes head twitched as he looked around, and it's gaze fell on James. Dumbledore explained, "I was a bit worried that Harry hadn't arrived, I thought he'd be a bit more prompt. I sent Fawkes to go retrieve him for me, and he returned to me to tell me that he was in the middle of a….problem."

"Yet, when I arrived I found him to already have resolved the issue," continued Dumbledore as he looked down at Harry, then he added, "Mr. Evans has always had a knack for running into trouble, maybe I was a bit hopeful that nothing serious would occur in the humble area of Diagon Alley."

"Is he really your student?" asked Sirius as he'd been suspicious of Harry's story earlier.

Dumbledore nodded, and answered, "Yes and no. I've taught the young lad, but nothing like I did in Hogwarts. I only gave him a few lessons. I would usually just come to him to give him textbooks and a curriculum to follow."

Lily looked at the boy with more astonishment amazed at the boy's ability to pretty much teach himself, but she knew that Dumbledore must have given him some very good pointers. Or he wouldn't be as gifted as he was.

Before anyone could ask any questions Fawkes jumped off Dumbledore's shoulders, and landed on Harry's stomach. He then let out a loud screech that caused Prim to step away from moment Prim had taken enough steps back the bird stopped, and alongside Harry erupted in flames. Leaving nothing, but a few rocks on the streets stained in blood.

"Fawkes will be taking Harry to Madam Pomfrey. She has been looking after him since he was little, and I'm sure he'd appreciate to be treated by a familiar face." explained Dumbledore, and then looked at James and Sirius, "I'm sure you would like to get some information from , but you'll need to wait until he is awake. I will inform you when he does."

James and Sirius nodded not question the man's reasoning, and then Dumbledore met the gaze of Prim. He then offered her a smile, "Once he's better you're more than welcome to check on Harry. It's nice to see someone care about him other than me. Just between us he doesn't have many friends, but I'm sure he'd be happy to be your friend."

Prim let out a toothy grin, and nodded. Lily looked at Dumbledore a bit skeptical not sure if she wanted her daughter associated with the boy. That's when Daniel let out his displeasure, "Oh come one, Headmaster. Can I visit him too? He never said he won't teach me that lightning spell."

"Daniel!" screeched Lily as she gave Daniel her final warning. Dumbledore chuckled, and added.

"Mr. Potter I'm sorry to tell you, but I don't think he is willing to share it with a twelve year old." Daniel let out a pout, but Dumbledore continued, "However, if you impress him with your schoolwork, maybe come your seventh year, when you take the NEWT level class for Defense against the Dark Arts, may he consider teaching that tricky spell."

Rosie's gave a confused looked and glanced over at Dumbledore, "What do you mean professor? Why would…. care about Daniel's schoolwork."

"After all he is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm sure both of you will end up learning a lot from Professor Evans. After all he's the most talented wizard, I've met in a long time." praised Albus as he turned away from the wizards in front of him, and apparated away. Rosie's eyes widen in surprised, while Lily could see the stars form in Daniel's eyes. All the while she didn't know how to feel. After all she'd never imagined meeting a colleague in such an adventurous and dangerous way.

 **LINE**

Harry couldn't remember how long he'd been floating in this dark abyss. It was like he was asleep, but he really wasn't. He'd been asleep earlier, but now he could tell something was keeping him in this dreamlike state. Floating in the darkness unable to see anything. Harry had been floating in this dark abyss for hours, when everything begun to change. A hint of orange could be seen at the very end of his sight. Then as quickly as he'd seen the orange light, Everything around him also begun to turn into orange, and suddenly he was surrounded by all this orange.

Everything became hazy, and Harry found himself losing focus on what he was doing. His memory suddenly became unclear, and he felt himself closing his eyes for a few seconds. Then he opened orange colored abyss was gone. Now Harry was in a room. He was in a….nursery? Harry looked around the room, and was surprised to see it decorated with several baby things. He could see a few quidditch figures, brooms, owls, cats, and a few other magical looking toys. Harry couldn't help, but smile. The room was very nice, but for some reason it looked oddly familiar.

A loud bang from downstairs broke him from his thoughts. He could hear a woman's scream, followed by two men shouting. Harry's instinct was to check it out, but as he moved forward he felt himself fall forward. That's when it dawned upon him. Harry was sitting in some crib….as a baby. He pushed himself up having a ton of difficulty. When he finally sat up he watched as his mother burst through the door, and shut it close with her wand. She looked over at Harry with a face of fear. She moved across the room, and pulled a box from underneath Harry's crib. Lily pulled out a teddy bear, and she handed it over to Harry. Harry grabbed onto it, and Lily spoke in a soft voice.

"Okay, honey, hold on. It's going to be dizzy ride."

Harry watched his mother mutter something, and close her eyes. Then nothing happened. Lily flung her eyes open, and she looked at Harry in alarm. She repeated her incantation only to watch nothing happen.

"No...no...no!" screamed Lily as she tossed the portkey across the room. Harry watched as her mother cried into her hands for a brief moment. Very slowly she looked Harry in the eye, and Harry could see the determination behind her teary eyes.

"Harry….Harry you were so loved." expressed Lily with a sad smile.

"Harry….momma loves you…..Daddy loves you….Harry be safe...be strong."

Harry could feel the tears drip down his face, and before he could even think of anything else he watched as the door exploded into several splinters. Appearing from behind it was no other than Voldemort.

Harry could feel his breathing increase, and his heart pulse skyrocket. Anger filled his head, and tried to move forward but his body was stuck. Lily turned around frantically, and covered Harry with her body.

"Ah...finally….I meet the newest addition of the Potter Family."

"Not Harry, not Harry, Please not Harry!" begged Lily with a sob caught in her throat.

Harry gritted his teeth and he begun to yell.

"Leave her alone, you piece shit! Leave her alone!" growled Harry, but to his surprise nothing came from his mouth.

"Stand aside, you silly girl….stand aside,now…."

Harry watched as his mom shook her head reluctantly, and Harry watched a grin appear on Voldemort's face.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!"

He watched Voldemort race his wand, and his mother's begging continued, "Not Harry! Please….have mercy…..mercy!"

"NO DON'T KILL HER!" screamed Harry at the top of his lungs, and he felt his body struggling with every ounce of his strength, but his baby self just wouldn't move.

"PLEASE! VOLDEMORT DON'T!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"MOM!"

The familiar green light covered Harry's sight, and the haunting scream of his mother filled his ears.

 **LINE**

It had been two days since the dreadful incident, and Lily now found herself in Hogwarts infirmary. Her husband had practically begged her to go check on Harry, and now she stood near his bedside. James had been nagging her all day to go check on her potential relative, and he wouldn't listen when Lily told him she didn't have any family left besides Petunia. In the end, he managed to convince her by reminding her that the Potter family owed him a life debt.

So, here she was visiting some stranger because of her husband's hunch. Lily looked down at Harry, and let out a sigh as she inspected his face. She had to admit he held a strong resemblance to their father, in fact, he looked exactly like him. Lily felt a chill go down her spine as she remembered looking into his eyes following the conclusion of the duel. Those cold-beautiful green eyes her father always had.

Lily reached into her purse, and pulled out some biscuits that Prim had baked. She placed them on the night stand next to Harry, and then pulled out a small vial from her purse. Lily probably would've brushed off James's hunch as a coincidence in last names, but something was telling her that James was right. That this boy may indeed be related. The only way to be sure was through a DNA test.

Lily looked back at the young man, and reached out to pluck a piece of hair. That's when the door burst open, and Lily stuffed the vial back into her purse. Madam Pomfrey had walked into the room with her red and white robes. She looked up at Lily, and gave her a curious look.

"Professor Potter, what are you doing here? I'm pretty sure the next Professors meeting won't be for another week. And this certainly isn't the Great Hall." stated Madam quite not happy that Lily was here. Lily was a bit taken back by Madam's rudeness, but then realized she's pretty much sneaked in here

"I apologize Madam, I may have abused my powers of entering Hogwarts as I wish. I just wanted to check up on H-Professor Evans, after all I wanted to thank him for his help." explained Lily.

Madam looked over at Lily, and gave her a nod, "Well, he is fine, and please notify me if you are to….abuse your powers again in the future. I was a bit startled to find someone else in here."

"I apologize, but I just wanted to check on his well-being. I was quite surprised to still find him unconscious….is he some type of coma?"

"Yes," nodded Madam, "But it is an induced coma, it was necessary to treat the effects of the cruciatus curse."

"But I thought induced coma's were only placed on people with long exposure to the cruciatus curse. I mean….sure Harry was under it for a minute or two, but it wasn't as long as some people," muttered Lily's mind pondered to the incident that had occurred to Longbottoms.

Madam took a sharp breath, and whispered, "Well, this isn't exactly Harry's first time being exposed to the Cruciatus Curse."

Lily paused for a moment, and let it sink. Then she stammered, "But the-the….he's only twenty. What do you mean it's not his first time?"

"Dumbledore explained everything to me…." answered Madam, and Lily saw the great look of pity she gave the boy. She then cleared her throat, and continued, "Did you ever hear of a school called Gloria Academy?"

"Gloria Academy…." repeated Lily as the name sounded familiar. Then her eyes widen in shock, and she looked over at Harry.

"The Gloria Academy Massacre of 1989….Harry attended Gloria Academy," said Madam Pomfrey in a quiet voice. Lily looked over at Madam, and her head spinned for a moment. Then something clicked in her head.

"Are you saying that Harry was one the very few that survived, and that during that….bloodbath he was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse," asked Lily in disbelief.

Madam nodded, and Lily looked back over at Harry. The number 1989 playing back in her head several times, before she stood up from her chair and dropped her purse. A lump formed in her throat, and she looked over at Madam with a white ghostly face.

"He would've only been 14 or 15."

Lily swallowed the spit in her throat, and sat back down. She realized that he would of been Rosie's age. She couldn't bear the thought of any of her children having to be exposed to the unforgivable let alone at the age of 15.

As she sat in her chair she watched as Madam Pomfrey pulled out an orange vial, and move towards Harry. She stood right next to him, and looked over at Lily. She then said, "I'm only telling you this because I wanted you to understand the price that comes with saw the raw power he pocesses with your own eyes. You may be a professor now Lily, but do remember with great power comes great sacrifice. As the mother of the-girl-who lived, I want you to understand this. After all, there will come a day in which He-who-shall-not-be-named will come back to hunt her down. He's attempted to be revived several times, and I'm sure there will be a day in which he succeeds."

Lily nodded, and then Madam added, "As well I was hoping you wouldn't give Harry such a hard time."

Madam then moved over to Harry, and opened the vial. She carefully placed the vial on his lip, and poured the substance down his throat. When the vial was emptied, Madam pulled herself back and placed the vial to the side.

"Now that should complete the treatment, and he'll probably wake up soon."

Harry's neck twitched, and it twitched again. Lily's neck snapped up, and met the shocked eyes of Madam Pomfrey. Harry's breathing increased, to the point that it was almost like he was panting. Lily watched as Madam moved to the back of the room, and started searching through several drawers. Madam then shouted, "Lily if he starts to move hold him down. Whatever you do don't let him fall off the bed."

On cue Harry's body begun twitch, and Lily had to jump on Harry to keep him down. He moved uncontrollably, and suddenly he began shouting, "Leave her alone, you piece of shit! Leave her alone!"

Harry's body stopped moving. Lily could feel the sweat on his body, and his heartbeat racing. Then all at once Harry let out an abundance of strength. It took every ounce of muscle that Lily had to restrain Harry. The screams got louder.

"NO DON'T KILL HER!"

Lily looked down at Harry, and realized that he must be in some nightmare. Then Lily shouted back, "Harry wake up! It's only a dream!"

At that moment Madam finally stopped going through her drawers, and pulled out a black vial. She then turned around only to be met by the pleading of Harry, "PLEASE! VOLDEMORT DON'T!"

The name stopped Madam in her tracks, and it caused Lily to loosen her grip on Harry. It had been a mistake as Lily was thrown to the foot of the bed, and Harry followed right behind her. Harry sat up from the bed, and he reached forward his hand only a few inches from Lily's face. From the corner of the room Harry's wand flew towards Harry, barely missing Madam, and right into the hand of Harry. The wand's end lit up red, and Harry screamed, "MOM!"

Lily's eyes met Harry's as his eyelids flung open, and Lily watched a flash of green abruptly appear in Harry's eyes. Lily stayed frozen as she couldn't help, but stare at Harry's grieving face. The light disappeared from Harry's wand when he noticed Lily and whispered, "Mo-"

" _Stupefy._ "

Harry was sent flying two beds over, and landed on the ground with a thud. Lily looked over at Madam, and gave her a bewildered look. Madam kept her wand pointed at Harry, and she then explained, "What just occured right now is a rare side effect of the potion. It produces a similar effect as the confundus charm, and then makes the person relive a dark memory. In essence, the ultimate nightmare."

"We don't know what Harry saw, and he could still believe that he is in this dream. If he was dreaming of being in mid battle….then you can imagine the results."

Lily watched as Harry grabbed onto the bed, and pulled himself up. He looked at her with a bit of confusion, and then he glanced at Madam. His eyes then narrowed, and he shook his head. He pulled himself up, and put his arms up. Harry dropped his wand on his bed, and spoke, "I'm fine now, Madam. I don't see any reason for you to keep that wand in my face."

Madam took a deep breath, and let her wand down. Harry then sat on a nearby bed with a thud, and he also let go of a deep breath. Lily watched as Harry stared down at his hands with a lot of frustration. She was tempted to go over and comfort him, but Madam had already reached his side.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Madam as she pulled his head up, and moved his chin up. She inspected his face, and then cast several spells on Harry. After a couple moments she calmed down her inspection. "Harry, I'm terribly sorry. It's been such a long time, since I've treated a patient like you, it slipped my mind about the possible side effects. I apologize about being ill prepared."

Harry nodded before replying, "It's fine Madam. Thank you for treating me."

Madam gave Harry a smile with glossy eyes, and then she responded, "You poor child…."

Madam then whispered a few things that Lily couldn't hear, and she watched the stone cold face of Harry's face return. He glanced over at Lily, but didn't say anything. Madam then turned around, and spoke a bit more loudly, "Harry, as of now you are completely healed, but I would recommend finding someone to share that dark memory with. To avoid it haunting you again in the future. It is unhealthy to keep emotions bottled up."

Lily remained silent as she felt a bit guilty for intruding on Harry's rather personal life. When the only thing she'd done was growl at him for taking her husband's stance on the Firebolt. Hell, she didn't even remember introducing herself. She felt very uncomfortable, and cursed James for his stupid idiocy.

"So can I go?"

Lily looked over at Madam for an answer, and watched her nod her head. When she turned back to look at Harry he was gone. Lily blinked and noticed that his wand alongside his other stuff had disappeared with him. Lily stood up from the bed, and she looked around frantically, "Where the bloody hell did he go?"

 **LINE**

 **CUT! THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **OKAY FIRST I WANTED TO EXPLAIN ONE QUICK POINT. HARRY CAN DO WANDLESS MAGIC BUT IT ISN'T MUCH. HE WON'T BE CASTING ARRESTO MOMENTUM WITH ONE FINGER LIKE DUMBLEDORE, BUT HE CAN CAST A FEW SIMPLE SPELLS. IN MY STORY ONE SPELL HE IS VERY TALENTED AT IS THE SUMMONING SPELL. HENCE IS WHY HE CAN SUMMON HIS WAND LIKE HE DOES. SO DON'T EXPECT TO SEE A LOT OF WANDLESS MAGIC, JUST A BIT HERE AND THERE.**

 **SORRY IF THE STORY FELT A BIT REPETITIVE AT HE BEGINNING, BUT I WANTED TO WRITE THINGS IN LILY'S POV. THERE WILL BE A LOT OF THAT AS HER UNRAVELING THE MYSTERY OF HARRY EVANS IS A BIG POINT IN THE STORY!**

 **FAVORITE! FOLLOW! LIKE!**


End file.
